Don't Stop the Music
by kokoro1
Summary: Non YAOI, original character, a girl from Takahashi Keisuke's past re-enters his life... **Chapter 4 NEW**
1. Prologue

Series: Initial D

Disclaimer: Initial D does not belong to me, more's the pity. I'm just using the characters and concept for a little nonprofit fun and will return them to Shigeno Shuichi relatively unharmed. ^_______^

Rating: G (for now)

Warnings: NON-YAOI

Genre: romance

Author's Notes: well, this is my first fanfic, so please be kind! ^_^ it's written in first person point of view and i don't usually do that, so i hope this isn't too confusing.

*** denotes thoughts

Feedback: craved and coveted!!! heiwanakokoro@hotmail.com or leave a review here.

~*~*~ 

Title: **Don't Stop the Music** - prologue

Author: kokoro

~*~*~

***

I remember being in your arms.

I remember what it was like to lay my head on your shoulder and smell your cologne.

I remember the soft cotton of your shirt against my face as we swayed to the music.

I remember praying silently, don't stop the music.

***

I sighed, rolling my eyes in exasperation at my melodramatic thoughts. Since when did I get so sentimental? I adjusted my sunglasses and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I hated waiting. It was so boring and it always led to a surge of depressing memories.

But then I saw Him and it was all worth it.

Ducking behind a nearby tree, I watched as he descended the front steps of his college. He looked so young and carefree. It was hard to believe that he was already twenty-one. To me, he looked exactly the same as he had three years ago. Well, sure, his hair wasn't as blonde as it was then. He probably realized that bleaching his hair like that was very damaging, but it was still dyed a light brown. And, as I moved my gaze down, I noticed that he was still wearing those ridiculous green contacts. Even from 10 ft. away I could see his sparkling eyes. He really was just as adorable as I had remembered.

***

I wonder if he remembers me?

***

I sighed again, tearing my eyes away from the sun-kissed young man, turning and leaning my back against the tree. I didn't know if I could go through with this. I wanted to just run up to him and throw my arms around him, like I used to do. Yet, from all appearances, it looked like he had gotten over me a long time ago.

I smiled sadly and pushed away from my hiding place. Checking my watch I noticed that I was late for my lunch date anyway. 

"This is for the best," I whispered to myself as I walked away. "Good-bye, Takahashi Keisuke."

~* TBC *~


	2. Keep On Movin'

Series: Initial D 

Disclaimer: Initial D does not belong to me, more's the pity. I'm just using the characters and concept for a little nonprofit fun and will return them to Shigeno Shuichi relatively unharmed. ^_______^ 

Rating: G (for now) 

Warnings: NON-YAOI 

Genre: romance 

Author's Notes: chapter titles are lyrics to the song , "Don't Stop the Music" by Lou Grant, featured on the Initial D Selection CD. 

*** denotes thoughts and/or random stylistic elements. ^^;; 

Feedback: craved and coveted!!! heiwanakokoro@hotmail.com or leave a review here. 

~*~*~ 

Title: **Don't Stop the Music** – chapter 1 

Keep on Movin' – Start the Motion Jumping with Emotion 

Author: kokoro 

~*~*~ 

***

I remember speed.

I remember flying down the mountain, tearing through the night.

I remember the sound of engines revving, tires squealing, my heart pounding.

I remember the music of the race.

***

Despite the fact that I knew I was late, I drove at a fairly sedate pace. It had been several years since I'd been in Akagi, after all, and I wasn't too sure of the roads.   
  


***   
Besides, everything reminds me of Him.   
***   


  
I fought back tears as I drove past our favourite hang-outs. There was the mall, the park, the gas station where we first met. I couldn't, for the life of me, think of a reason why I had left. Then again, if I had known that returning would be so painful (and I had), why did I return?   
  
Shaking my head to dispel these dismal thoughts, I concentrated on finding my way to the restaurant.   
  
"Chez Pierre… Chez Pierre…" I mumbled to myself as if saying it out loud would magically conjure up the building.   
  
However, after only a few more minutes, I was pleased to discover that my sense of direction had not failed me, and I arrived safe and sound at the fancy French restaurant. I handed my car over to the valet, straightened my dress and ascended the small flight of stairs up into the dining establishment.   
  
Once inside, I scanned the fairly empty room for the person I was meeting. Because the lighting was dim, he ended up spotting me first.   
  
"Keiko-chan!"   
  
I blushed at his loud outburst. Still the boy had not changed. I had hoped that he would have matured enough by now to appreciate a little fine dining. Otherwise I would have just arranged to meet him at Family's for a burger or something. In any case, I flashed my little cousin a bright smile and hurried over to greet him before the maitre-d could fully turn his haughty glare in my direction.   
  
"Kenta…" I said warmly, giving him a light hug. "How have you been? I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I had to make a little stopover on my way over…"

Kenta nodded understandingly. "That's okay, I haven't been waiting long."

I slid into my chair and gestured for him to sit too. "So, have you had a chance to look over the menu?"

Kenta wrinkled his nose. "It's all in French!" he protested.

"Of course it is, dear. This is a French restaurant. If I have to come out here from Tokyo, I'm going to get a good meal out of it."

Kenta nodded again, but this time there was definitely less understanding.

"Don't worry about it Kenta, I'll order for you." I signaled for a waiter. "We'll both have the Duck a l'Orange," I told him. Then I turned and whispered to my cousin, "That's duck with orange sauce."

While we waited for our food to come, Kenta caught me up with the recent family news. I was surprised to learn that he was so into street racing. I listened patiently to his proud monologue about his S14. Apparently, he had it custom painted orange. I remember when he was a little boy his favourite story had been Cinderella. Apparently now he had his own pumpkin carriage. It was cute really. I just hoped that Kenta would find his Princess Charming soon. From the sounds of things, he was just a little *too* close to his car.

"And I'm in the best racing team in Akagi!" Kenta finished his story with flourish.

I smiled indulgently. I knew he was really proud of himself, and, truth be told, I was proud of him too. It wasn't too long ago that I had been tearing up the streets of Akagi in a white Acura Integra, myself.

"And you know who runs the team? The TAKAHASHI brothers!" he practically screamed in ecstasy.

I nearly choked on my water.

Kenta was instantly on his feet and at my side, rubbing my back concernedly. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

I nodded, but I wasn't "okay". Kenta, my *cousin*, was involved with the *Takahashis*. More specifically, he was involved with Him.

"Um… Is he… I mean, is Takahashi Keisuke on the team?" I asked as innocuously as I could manage.

Kenta nodded vigorously. "Keisuke-san is the second in command of the Redsuns! He's teaching me to drift *and* he's my best friend!"

I looked at Kenta's smiling face and I patted him lightly on the head. "He sounds like a wonderful person, sweetie."

Still beaming, Kenta bounced back into his seat and proceeded to extol the virtues of one Takahashi Keisuke. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I knew all about his idol and nice though Keisuke was, he didn't deserve the shining, unconditional adoration that Kenta was showering upon him.

***

Takahashi Keisuke, just a man…

***

Our food arrived and I ate silently, lost in thought. Kenta ate with relish, enjoying everything on his plate, right down to the garnish. All through the meal he kept up his running commentary on the glory that was "Keisuke-san."

"Kenta?" I finally broke into his fantasy world, having listened to enough of Keisuke's praises. "Is there a reason you wanted me to come out to Akagi?"

Kenta swallowed his mouthful of food before answering. "There's going to be a big race on Friday and I need to practice more. I know you're a really good driver and I wanted to you to help me practice…" His voice trailed off.

I sighed. "Kenta, you know I have to go back to Tokyo after lunch…"

"But Keiko-chan! It's already Wednesday!" he protested. "Besides, it's just summer school, right? Can't you just skip your afternoon classes?"

I looked sternly at Kenta. "Kenta! I have to take my studies very seriously! I want to be the best fashion designer in Japan someday."

***

Takahashi Keisuke, just a man I happen to love…

***

I tried to cover up my apprehension by glaring extra hard. I couldn't let Kenta see how fast my heart was beating, how short of breath I was becoming. I couldn't let him know that I could never race again, and I especially could not go anywhere near the Redsuns.

***

Takahashi Keisuke, just a man I happen to love and yet I left…

***

Abruptly, I stood up from the table. Throwing a Y1000 note on the table, I stormed out of the restaurant.

"Keiko-chan!"

I ignored him. I could feel my face burning, my eyes watering. If Takahashi Keisuke really was "just a man," why was I reacting like this? I didn't know, and I didn't care.

"I'm late for class, Kenta! Call me later!" I called over my shoulder as the valet pulled up with my car.

I was so angry. I wanted to smack Kenta for being so naïve as to worship Keisuke. I wanted to smack Keisuke for apparently forgetting all about me. But most of all I wanted to smack myself for not being able to forget him.

~* TBC *~ 


	3. Take My Feeling

Series: Initial D 

Disclaimer: Initial D does not belong to me, more's the pity. I'm just using the characters and concept for a little nonprofit fun and will return them to Shigeno Shuichi relatively unharmed. ^_______^ 

Rating: G (for now) 

Warnings: NON-YAOI 

Genre: romance 

Author's Notes: chapter titles are lyrics to the song , "Don't Stop the Music" by Lou Grant, featured on the Initial D Selection CD. 

*** denotes thoughts and/or random stylistic elements. ^^;; 

/// denotes flashbacks

Feedback: craved and coveted!!! heiwanakokoro@hotmail.com or leave a review here. 

~*~*~ 

Title: **Don't Stop the Music** – chapter 2 

Move and Dance and Take My Feeling

Author: kokoro 

~*~*~ 

***

I remember you.

I remember your smile.

I remember your touch.

I remember the way you made my soul sing.

***

It wasn't like I wanted to. I reasoned to myself. But to what I was referring, even I didn't know.

I sat on a bench outside Tokyo University and sighed. The can of coffee in my hand had long since cooled. I watched the sunset with blank, empty eyes. I closed my eyes, hoping to make all these memories and regrets go away. A tap on my shoulder made me jerk to the side, spilling my drink in my lap.

"Nakamura-san?" The gentle-voice of Tanaka Yuji prodded me out of my startlement.

"Tanaka-san!" I gasped. "You frightened me!"

He smiled dazzlingly at me. I was sure I was blushing. Yuji was two years older than me and a med-student at Tokyo University. The first time I had met him, it was raining and his car had stalled. He was so shocked when I pulled over and asked him to pop the hood. He told me he fell in love with me that night, soaked in rain and moonlight. I never knew how to react to his advances. He was timid, so gentlemanly. Unlike………

"Is there something you wanted?" I gently eased out from under his gaze, standing up and throwing the now empty can in the trash.

Yuji handed me a handkerchief. I made a face at him, but snatched the small square of fabric anyways, making half-hearted attempts to wipe myself off.

"Nakam…. Keiko………….."

I cleared my throat uneasily and thrust his hankie back at him. 

"Tanaka-san… I'm fine. And actually, I'm late."

I ran off without a backward glance.

***

So hard to understand another's heart when yours has been left in another prefecture.

***

The ringing of my cell phone interrupted my confused wanderings.

"Moshi moshi?" I answered.

"Keiko-san~!"

I sighed with irritation. I just didn't have the energy to deal with Kenta now. He would try to talk me into driving back to Akagi to help him practice. He didn't know. And if I had anything to say about it, he would never know. 

"Kenta! I'm not coming tonight and that's final! If this upcoming race is so important to you, get your precious *Keisuke* to help you out!" I practically spit out his name as if it was distasteful to me.

But it was anything but. 

Kenta was silent for a moment. 

"Alright, Keiko-san," his dejected voice sounded tinny through my cell.

I hung up.

I was in a terrible mood.

///

__

"What do you think you're doing!?!?!"

"Aniki! I………"

"Do you think this is some kind of game???"

"No! Aniki…"

"Ryousuke-san, please… It's not his fault…"

"Oh, don't think I don't blame *you*, Keiko! The two of you think that this is just a game, don't you? It would never occur to you that someone could get hurt?"

"I…"

"That's enough, Keiko! I don't want to hear it!"

"Aniki! You're not being fair!"

"Keisuke! I don't want you seeing her anymore!"

"Aniki!"

"Let's go, Keisuke!"

"Keisuke?"

"I'm sorry, Keiko… I………I'm sorry……"

///

I blinked back tears as the memory resurfaced. How could he have given up everything we shared at a word from Ryousuke's mouth?

***

Did he leave?

Or did I let him go?

***

I had a sudden urge to go to Akagi.

~* TBC *~ 

hey everybody! thanx so much for the comments! i'm working real hard to get this fic out, but you know how it is with school and all! T_T but keep encouraging me and maybe i'll make the time, ne? ^O^


	4. Jump and Go

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO A SPECIAL FRIEND BECAUSE IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY!!!  YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

Series: Initial D 

Disclaimer: Initial D does not belong to me, more's the pity. I'm just using the characters and concept for a little nonprofit fun and will return them to Shigeno Shuichi relatively unharmed. ^_______^ 

Rating: PG  

Warnings: NON-YAOI 

Genre: romance 

Author's Notes: chapter titles are lyrics to the song , "Don't Stop the Music" by Lou Grant, featured on the Initial D Selection CD. 

*** denotes thoughts and/or random stylistic elements. ^^;; 

Feedback: craved and coveted!!! heiwanakokoro@hotmail.com or leave a review here. 

~*~*~ 

Title: **Don't Stop the Music** – chapter 3 

Jump and Go – The Power of the Night 

Author: kokoro 

~*~*~ 

***

I remember the view from Akagi Mountain.

I remember the moon was full.

I remember the feeling of contentment you gave me.

I remember the music of your voice calling out my name.

***

Shifting in fifth I pressed harder on the gas pedal. I had to get to Akagi before the Red Suns' practice session ended.

"Stupid Keiko!" I hissed at myself. "Why are you doing this? For Kenta? Not likely! For Him? Keisuke?" My heart clenched at the mention of his name. 

///

_"Nakamura-san!"___

_Keiko turned around at the sound of her name. She clutched her books to her chest, nervously chewing on her lower lip. Headed in her direction was the most popular guy in her class._

_"Takahashi-san?"___

_A young man with bright green eyes skidded to a stop, nearly missing bowling her over._

_"Hey!" he greeted breathlessly. "I kind of fell asleep in physics. Do you think I could borrow your notes?"_

_Keiko looked slightly taken aback. First of all, she didn't take physics, and second of all, Takahashi Keisuke was standing on her foot._

_Keisuke stuck out his tongue and gave the tiny girl a goofy grin. "Alright, so I lied. I saw you last night at Escape..." He let the sentence trail off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_Keiko's eyes widened. No one was supposed to know!_

_"E-e-escape?__ Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingaboutpleasegetoffmyfoot!" she stammered._

_Keisuke laughed. "I'm joking! Jeez! You should see your face!" He chucked her lightly under the chin before taking an exaggerated step back. "I know a good girl like you wouldn't be in a club with a reputation like Escape's."_

_Keiko tried not to let her relief show. Instead, she  tried to cover it with small talk._

_"Was there something you wanted, Takahashi-san?"_

_"Ah, yes," Keisuke backed her up against a tree, leaning forward like he'd seen in old American movies. "I've been watching you…"_

_Keiko looked down and a fine blush spread across her cheeks.  "Anou, Takahashi-san…"_

_He chuckled, reaching out and tilting her chin up so that she was forced to look up at him._

_"And I know you've been watching me…" he leaned forward a little more, almost as if to kiss her._

_Keiko's eyes widened.  Her heart was beating furiously.  She did the only thing she could think of.  She babbled, blurting out the first thing that came to mind._

_"Why are your eyes green?"_

_Keisuke whispered in her ear.  "Sore wa…himitsu desu."_

_Keiko thought her heart would burst.  He was so close, she could almost feel his cheek against hers, skin to skin._

_"Do you like cars, Nakamura-san?"  Keisuke pulled back._

_"W…what?" she stuttered, utterly taken aback by his non-sequitor._

_"My brother is racing on __Mount__Akagi__ tonight, do want to come watch?"_

_Keiko felt conflicted.  On the one hand, Takahashi Keisuke was the most popular kid in school, practically royalty.  He had girls hanging all over him, and she probably wasn't the only one he'd invited up to the mountain tonight.  On the other hand, Takahashi Keisuke was the most popular kin in school, practically royalty and, on the off-chance, she *was* the only girl he'd personally invited up to the mountain, it would be so prestigious._

_"I…"  Keiko started to speak._

_Keisuke cocked his head to one side, looking at her expectantly, much like a puppy._

_"Sure," she smiled at him.  Who could resist that look?_

_///_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I smacked the steering wheel a few times for emphasis.  "I should never haven fallen for those puppy eyes!  Then none of this would have happened and I'd be—"

But when I really thought about it, I knew how that sentence would end.  

"I'd be dead."  I didn't want to say it out loud, but it slipped out.

I closed my eyes, willing the tears I felt welling up to just go away.  I didn't want to cry anymore.  Not for that.  Not for any of it.

_///_

_Keiko stood next to a row of parked cars, a very privileged position seeing as all the cars had "Red Suns" written somewhere on the body, and more particularly because she had just gotten out of a brand new yellow RX-7.   She was the envy of a bevy of fangirls, all clamoring eagerly to get a glimpse of the famed Takahashi brothers.  Keiko could even hear some of them talking about her, whispering loudly about the blonde streaks in her hair, the hemline of her skirt, her knee high boots.  Unconsciously she leaned toward Keisuke._

_"You cold?" he asked, a warm twinkle in his eye._

_The tall youth reached out and pulled the slight girl closer to him.  He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her upper arms meaning to warm her up._

_"Keisuke!__  Focus!"  An even taller young man was snapping his fingers, trying to draw Keisuke's attention._

_"Hai, aniki, I'm paying attention~~"_

_"You're not supposed to bring girls to team meetings, Keisuke.  Now grab a two-way and go take your position at the finish line."_

_"Haaai~~  Aniki~~"  Keisuke waved his brother off with a careless gesture.  "C'mon Keiko.  Looks like I've got finish line duty today."_

_He grabbed a two-way from one of the other guys and dragged Keiko to his car._

_She heard the outraged squeals of the other girls.  But even they couldn't drown out the dark muttering from Keisuke's older brother.  _

_"Keisuke, I don't think your brother likes…"_

_Keisuke cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips.  "My brother only has eyes for the road.  I'm sure he hasn't even looked at you, much less formulated an opinion about you."_

_But as the yellow car peeled off, Keiko thought she could see the other man's eyes follow them, darkly glaring._

_///_

"You didn't like me, even then, did you Ryousuke?  Did you know?"  I gripped the steering wheel even tighter.  

_///_

_The two-way crackled to life._

_"Ryousuke's passed the last corner!  He's in the lead by two car-lengths!" was the static-y shout._

_"Keisuke!__  Get ready with the stop watch!"_

_"Keisuke!"___

_"Keisuke, respond!"_

_Even at the high speed at which Keisuke's brother drove past the finishing point, he could clearly see Keisuke and that new girl, wrapped in a passionate embrace.  The streetlight cast a halo about them, freezing the image in his mind._

_///_

I touched a finger to my lips, gently, remembering that first kiss.  Now that the memories were coming back, I had to go see. 

Him.

~* TBC *~ 

(sorry folks that it took so long for me to update, ne~~~?  it's a long story.  suffice to say I'm back on track now!  ^_^)


	5. The Music and the Lights

Special Notes: DUKE OF ARGYLE – sorry!! no racing yet in this chapter!!! ^^;;; but next chapter, I promise!  
Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter… I don't know why… it just seems I couldn't get across what I wanted to say. _ I'm not expressing myself very well. *sigh* maybe I'll be better for the next chapter, right? ^_^ *positive outlook* 

Series: Initial D 

Disclaimer: Initial D does not belong to me, more's the pity. I'm just using the characters and concept for a little nonprofit fun and will return them to Shigeno Shuichi relatively unharmed. ^_______^ 

Rating: PG 

Warnings: NON-YAOI 

Genre: romance Author's 

Notes: chapter titles are lyrics to the song , "Don't Stop the Music" by Lou Grant, featured on the Initial D Selection CD.  
*** denotes thoughts and/or random stylistic elements. ^^;;  
/// denotes flashbacks Feedback: craved and coveted!!! 

heiwanakokoro@hotmail.com or leave a review here. 

~*~*~ 

Title: **Don't Stop the Music** – chapter 4

The Music and the Lights – With the Best Emotion Author: kokoro 

~*~*~ 

*** 

I remember our first dance, hand to hand, cheek to cheek, nose to bumper. 

I remember the look in your eyes when they met mine. 

I remember the way you smiled as we passed each other. 

I remember our song, the rhythm pushing us faster. 

*** 

I had to brake hard several times as I drove on the highway. Nearly avoiding several collisions. 

I resolved to put Keisuke out of my mind. I couldn't think about this if I was to make it to Akagi in one piece. It was too distracting. 

*** 

I'd left my past in the past. 

***

But what was that saying? That if you tell a person not to think of pink elephants, that person will do nothing but think of pink elephants? 

The more I tried not to think of Keisuke, the more I thought of him. I was remembering more and more of what I thought I'd left behind when I'd left. I thought running away to Tokyo would solve my problems. Everyone told me that things change in university. Once you're in university, things will be different, *you'll* be different, they said. 

And it was true. In a way. Moving away from home forced me to grow up. I felt so independent now, so empowered. I felt in control. 

I thought I was free. 

But no matter how hard I tried to forget him, he was always there. Everytime I saw someone with spiky hair. Everytime I saw someone with green eyes. Everytime I drove my car, Keisuke was there. I didn't know it at the time, but I knew it now. 

*** 

My past hasn't left me. 

*** 

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it until now. 

All this time, I thought I'd put it all behind me, but in reality, I was towing it along, like a trailer. 

I had never been free. It had all been an illusion. 

_/// _

"Gotcha!" 

Keiko laughed as she was virtually tackled by her boyfriend. 

"Keisuke! Stop it!" she laughed, batting ineffectually at the strong arms around her waist. 

The tall blond man chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Make me!" 

She giggled and made a show of trying to escape. "You're not supposed to play on stairs! Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" she joked. 

Keisuke responded by picking her up and swinging over the stairs as if to fling her down to the street below. She shrieked, frightening several of their fellow students as they passed the couple on their way out of the school. 

"Go out with me tonight." With Keisuke, questions came as statements. 

"I can't, Keisuke. I've told you that every day this week." 

"But not *why*~~" he whined slightly. 

"I just can't. I'm busy." She wasn't joking anymore, and she tried to break away from the insistent young man holding her. 

As she twisted in his grasp she happened to look up and lock gazes with a young man on a motorcycle parked on the street below. Keiko stilled. 

"Keisuke," her voice was low and very serious. "Keisuke, let go," she hissed. 

Her eyes were suddenly wide. Keisuke looked at her curiously. His arms tightened around her instinctively. 

"What is it?" 

"Just let go!" 

"I'm not letting go until you tell me why," he teased. 

Keiko made an exasperated noise and deftly slipped out of his grasp. She hurriedly stalked down the front steps of the high school, turning around to flash him a firm glance, telling him to stay put. Her fingers clutched the strap of her schoolbag in a white knuckled grip. 

"Keiko-sama!" the motorcyclist dismounted and took off his helmet, bowing slightly from the waist. 

"Jun!" Keiko hissed, thwapping the other upside the head. "I told you not to come here!" 

"It's important. Toji-sama sent for you." 

Keiko's eyes narrowed. "I don't work for Toji!" she spat out. 

Jun bowed his head. "I know, but… It's about Hanako." 

Keiko's eyes flashed with anger. "So?" she challenged. 

Jun lost some of his stiff formalness, his eyes softening. "Keiko........."

She closed her eyes, her shoulders slumped with defeat. She meekly took the spare helmet from Jun and mounted his bike.

"Let's go." Meanwhile, Keisuke looked on from the steps, brows furrowed in confusion and anger. 

/// 

"Why is it that no matter what I do, I can't get away from these memories?" I leaned my elbow against the window and propped my head on my hand, fingers tangling in my loose hair. 

I wished that I wasn't remembering all this. I wished that it had never happened. 

Well… except for that part about Keisuke… 

And I couldn't stop the soft smile that crept across my face. 

No matter what I did, all the bad things, all the running away, I never regretted my relationship with Keisuke. In fact, in my heart of hearts, I'd never stopped my relationship with Keisuke.

_/// _

Keiko leaned against a white Acura Integra staring up at the stars above. She took several deep breaths, her eyes closed. She could smell rain on the air, but it wouldn't come for several hours yet. The high humidity in the air though, would still affect the pavement. She knew she would have to be careful tonight. 

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Keiko checked the call display. It was Keisuke. 

"Moshi-moshi?" she tried to keep her voice calm, the sweet tones Keisuke was used to. 

"Keiko? Where are you?" Keisuke sounded puzzled. 

"I…I'm…" she hesitated. She didn't know why but she couldn't seem to bring herself to lie to Keisuke. "Why do you ask?" 

"It sounds loud…" his voice sounded hollow, and she didn't know whether it was the tinny quality of her cell phone, or if Keisuke was unhappy. 

Keiko looked around her. The high performance cars, the scantily clad girls, and the dozens upon dozens of cocky rich boys. 

"I'm out with some friends," she answered lamely. 

"All alone in a crowd?" Keisuke tried to be coy. 

Keiko could hear the smile in his voice, but she couldn't smile back. 

"Keisuke…" 

"I know, I know," he cut her off. "You're busy. Your friends are very exclusive. You're already doing something. It's private. I've heard all the excuses, Keiko, you've been giving them to me for the past three months. I'm starting to wonder whether or not you consider me your boyfriend at all." 

Keiko got into the car for some silence and privacy. "You know I care about you, Keisuke, but there's just some things…" 

A knock on the window drew Keiko's attention. 

"I have to go, Keisuke. It's important. I promise, when the time is right, I'll tell you everything." She hung up the phone and rolled down the window. 

"The bets are in, Keiko-sama. You'll have more than enough if you win." 

Keiko's response was a feral grin. "Then let's ride!"

///

"I wonder if I had met Keisuke first...would we still be together now?" I mused aloud. "Would we be the perfect couple? Would we be working towards happily ever after? If only I hadn't done what I'd done?"

No! I shook my head vigorously. This wasn't my fault! I did what I had to do! What I *wanted* to do! It was who I was!

***

If he loved me? 

***

He found out.

It was inevitable, I know, but I wished that I had been the one to tell him.

But even then, he told me he loved me. He shouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. If he'd meant it, we'd still be together now. I would have thrown away everything for our love. Why couldn't he suffer just the one disapproving glance?

I took my aggressions out on the gas pedal, flooring it. Tonight was the night. I sincerely hoped I was making the right decision now. Sometimes the heart leads where the wise fear to tread [1]

***

Truly loved me?

***

Just 10 more miles to Akagi. 

Soon I'd have the answers to my questions. 

Soon I'd know whether or not my heart loved in vain these past few years.

I was going to see *my* Keisuke.

~* TBC *~ 

[1] sorry for the misquote! ^O^;;;


End file.
